


Brown Bear, Gold King

by Rainbow_Dirk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ah king au, M/M, Ray Narvaez Jr. - Freeform, edgar the furry, graphic description of cuddles, graphic description of morphation, king AU, reference to team gent relationship - Freeform, rt king au, theres some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Dirk/pseuds/Rainbow_Dirk





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the hot season. The sun was out; shining its normal brightness that I remember to love before the long sleep that Mother would always have every cold season. And the air itself was moving slowly, most likely walking and pushing its way through the trees’ branches and leaves. I was out exploring without Mother, the rare time that I ever get to do this, when I came across a man’s path. I had seen one before, with Mother, but it had always been vacant, with stones placed in a very particularly way, though there doesn’t seem to be any pattern to it, that I could tell. They were all just placed to fill a certain area that man deemed right for him to walk on. This path wasn’t left alone, though. This time, man was there.

Four men to be exact, all of them turned away from me as well. Three of them were in dark, night time dark, but shiny stone, the sun bouncing off of the man crafted things that cover all of their slim bodies. The stone seems cumbersome, as if it’s pulling the three men downwards, forcing them to be grounded at all times. The last one has fur crafted into a certain shapes, and it looks like it changes depending on where the pelt is on his body. I couldn’t tell how thick the actual fur was, as I couldn’t tell where the individual strands of the fur. The final man had some red fur falling behind him as well, much like my own brown fur that Mother gifted me, while there was some sun bright stone on his shoulders, the stone not looking near as heavy and bulky as the men around him. They were, also, on horses, each of them having their own one. They must not know how horses express their emotions, as each one looks uncomfortable from having a man sitting on their back. The men covered in black stone are placed upon black horses, making it a little difficult to tell which is man or horse. And to make it harder, the horses, themselves, were covered in the same black stone as the men, with the sun’s shine leaping off of the man crafted thing on the creatures. The man with indistinguishable fur is on a white horse, though it is decked down in black and blue pelts; the sun being soaked into the pelts on top of the horse’s fur.

I went to investigate, since this could be my only time to look at men without Mother, as she would normally keep me from getting too close. The mini trees betrayed me, however, letting them know of my presence, terrifying me. All four commanded, with their front legs, that the horses turn around, and now I could see each of the man’s faces. The three wearing stone were covering most of the flatness that’s on their face, their dark brown eyes shined and beaded out at me. The man with pelts covering him wore a black pelt over his torso while his legs seemed to have a red one over them, though it left the lower part of his back legs visible. He is also wearing some stone, which shines just as bright as the sun, over his back paw, like the stone on his shoulders. He had dark yellow fur only on the top of his head, and it sways away to the sides of his face. His eyes were of a blue darker than any river or lake I have ever looked at before. Unlike the sharp eyes of the stone covered men, this man’s eyes were curious, as if searching for something far away from him.

“This is a boy,” one of the stone men said.

“Quite a naked boy, sir,” another man of stone said, and I let out my best growl, though it never sounded like Mother’s, no matter how hard I tried.

“What could a boy possibly do out here alone?” said the third man, his pointy eyes directed to the man who wasn’t covered in stone.

“He isn’t a boy, he is just a small man, Edgar. He’s just wearing a beat pelt, a mother bear must be taking care of him,” spoke the man of curious eyes.

“Yes, sir, what are we to do with him?” the third man asked. The man in fur moves his horse to stand next to me. I let out another growl, though that didn’t faze him.

“What is your name?” the different man asked. I glared up at him, not approving of the closeness between the horse and me. “Do you have a name?” he asked with his interested eyes looking at my face.

I stayed quiet to only have a paw stretched out to me from this man who kept looking curious, interested, inquisitive. “How about you come with us for a day or two,” he said, his flat face now looking interested and determined, as if I should accept his offer. Having no idea on what a day is, I took his paw with a caution that my Mother would be proud of me for showing, since a day can’t be long enough for Mother to worry about me.

The man covered in multiple colored furs helped me up onto the annoyed horse, and he had me place in front of him. Without a word, I looked up to him to see his flat snout stretched out and forwards, towards something that I couldn’t see. His face seemed to say that he was fortunate with the outcome of the events that had just happened, almost like the outcome was the smell of a freshly killed deer to feast upon.

“Sir, are you sure about this?” asked a stone man behind both of us, and he actually came up to be beside us with the horse underneath him, making the creature more bitter with the movement.

“He looks to be just a plain man, I’m sure,” the curious man said as he looked to the one beside us, “We will go back now.”

After a whine and huff from the unpleased horse underneath me, we were off, away to some place I never had heard or seen before, never would I have imagined it, and I had left Mother to never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until I reached man’s massive den, once inside the cloud colored towering walls, I saw that it isn’t a large, singular den for one or very few men, but an area with many, smaller dens in it, each one having multiple men in them.  
We went along a trail that was made with tiny stones. Along the way, though, I noticed people in smooth furs that looked covered in dirt. I pondered on why they could look such a way while the man behind me looked so clean. These men on the ground should have been able to clean themselves, they just need to go over to the nearest river and bath in that.  
It wasn’t long until we came up to some mini cliffs that rose up to a really large den, rough and pointy parts all over it. The whole den was of the color of the moon and sun, the two things in the sky that always take turns and that either make the day bright or dark. I gazed up at the massive den in awe, while the man with curious blue eyes gets off from the horse that we both sat on.Without me knowing that it was going to happen, I was taken from on top of the horse, without my want, and, like any bear, I moved to slash and bite at the one who was moving me without any confirmation that I wanted it to happen.  
With a chomp and a scratch, I hurt the man of strangely interested blue eyes, leaving him bleeding from the bite in his shoulder and the scratch in his stomach. I moved my mouth from his shoulder and hopped to the ground, worried about being harmed myself. Hurt man always leave many bears dead.  
It was not to my surprised that I was forced and pinned to the ground by a man covered in stone, the cold stone freezing my bare skin, but what surprised me was that the guard who did that was soon off me after a second, and the man that I hurt said,  
“Let him be.”  
“But sir, he attacked you,” one of the stone men complained.  
“I moved him without his consent; it’s my fault,” the man with smooth fur said, and he walked over to me and helped me back up to my paws, “Are you alright?”  
I let out a loud grunt, though I didn’t look at his concerned face. I was looking at his stomach, instead, where I scratched him open, his blood oozing, almost flowing its way out.  
“That’s good, I suppose... Let’s go inside,” the man said, as he looked to the stone ones before heading up the tiny mountains. I watched him go for a bit before moving to follow after him in my curiosity, though my gaze soon directed itself down to where I was stepping.  
Once inside, I gazed to everything decorating this man’s den, amazed by how he managed to conquer the sun’s energy for his own use, and to put it into very specific places that he wants. He has also managed to bend all of nature to create what he wants; wood and stones smoothed to never hurt while furs and jewels have been manipulated into many shapes and colors I’ve never seen before. I stood gazing there for what seemed like a long while, marveled by the things I’m seeing.  
The man had headed up even more small cliffs, but he soon looks down to me as I gazed around the den of this man, “Since you’ll be staying with us for a couple days, let’s find you a room.” Cautiously, I followed after him, quiet and looking at where my feet were going on the small cliffs that this man created.  
Once at the top, I was led down a small area between two wooden sides.There was a bunch of things on them, however I couldn’t tell what they were at the time. Some looked like there were three men all together, standing close, and surrounded by some carved wood. One of the men was smaller than the other two by some comparison, a soft smile on his face that was half hidden by some fur crafted to only be just above his mouth, and it was black like how some wolves are. He wore some stone that was the same color as the tree’s leaves in the late summer, with the soft fur being softly snow white, though the fur falling behind him looks more like actual wolf fur than anything else. The second man had a lot of orangish red fur coming from his face, and he’s wearing silver man crafted stone over the soft green smooth fur he’s wearing. I could also see that the curious man who took me here were in these things surrounded by very small lines of wood. In each of them, the three would be in different stances, though normally the smaller man would be more in the front and middle while the other two stand beside him. I continued to gaze in awe at those things holding the three men in them, completely amazed by what I’m seeing.  
Soon enough, the man with the curious eyes stopped in front of a differently colored piece of wood. It was much darker than the wood that created the sides of the den that was often covered. He pushed it open to reveal a cave that was hidden behind the wood, and he said “You can stay in here.”  
I wandered in slowly, gazing around for any threats. The den had some wooden crafted man things, some bits and pieces of metal scattered on them, with fur decorating many places in the den, even on some of the wooden things. “Make yourself at home,” the different man said, and I turned around to look at him. He smiled softly at me before speaking again, “My name is Ryan.”


End file.
